Emotions
by Malfoyy
Summary: Marshall Lee struggles with the possibility of a break-up with Prince Gumball. To get him back, he has to summon the courage to say three words he can't get out. Marshall/Gumball fluff rated M for a lemon
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, I blew upwards, blowing the dark fringe of hair out of my eyes. I was waiting again, arms folded over my chest and patience wearing thin. It was already 8:30, two hours after we had agreed to meet. I leaned back against the wall and cast my gaze upwards at the night sky, the moon poking out behind thin clouds. It was no use even going to a later showing of the movie; I was no longer in the mood. Even though he knew I would always wait for him, no matter how late he was, this was really pushing it. Two hours was long enough.

"Yo Marshall! Been waiting here long?" A familiar, cheerful voice called from my left.

I looked at the smiling pink figure before me, shoving my hands in my pocket and flipping my hair to look aloof. "Not really..." I mumbled. I would never show Gumball how peeved I was; I never do. He thought we shared everything, but my emotions were something I always kept in check. Plus I couldn't stand to see that adorable face of his contorted with tears. I sighed, resigning myself to a late movie. At least I was a creature of the night.

He smiled, unaware of the inner turmoil my mind was going through. "Great! Then shall we head off? Wouldn't want to be late for the movie!" He grabbed my had and started at a fast pace towards the open field where tonights motion picture would be held.

I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't want that now would we?" I muttered under my breath.

He turned to look at me, big bright eyes boring into mine. "Hm? What's that tone for?" Gumball asked, and to my surprise he stopped and let go of my hand. "Lately you've been really weird. Now I usually respect your privacy and let you keep things to yourself but you're really worrying me. What's up?"

I just stared at him in awe. He wasn't oblivious after all. He knew I wasn't fine all the time and he let me keep quiet about it? That sounded rediculous coming the guy who told me every trivial thing that happened throughout the day. I sighed, shaking my head and not looking into his eyes.

"It's nothing."

"It sure as math isn't _nothing_," he argued, folding his arms over his pink and purple striped fancy shirt. I didn't know how to descrbe that shirt any other way; just fancy. "Tell me what's bugging you, Marshall. I wan't to help."

"It's _you_ okay?" Blinking was all I got in response from the pink figure beside me. "You're always late. ALWAYS. You know how long I was waiting here today? Two whole freakin' hours! We agreed to meet at 6:30 you ding-nut!" I threw my arms up in exasperation. Then I sighed, not liking to raise my voice to the one person I loved.

"Oh. Is that all?" He chuckled. "I thought it was something more serious. Why woud you let that bother you?" His face was free of any concern.

I couldn't stop myself. The words just started forming themselves before I could even think. "It's not just your tardiness that's the problem. It's the fact that you're _only _late when it comes to dates with _me_. You're always so punctual with everyone else. You don't even think about how this makes me feel! I don't mind waiting around for you for hours when we have some place to go, but you act like it's no big deal when you're late, like you weren't even thinking about me! Am I not important to you? You know, I think about you all the time and what do I get in return? A spoiled-brat prince who doesn't even care to remember when he has a date with his boyfriend!" I let out a long breath and lowered my gaze to his level. I could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes and my rage suddenly vanished.

"I do care, you jerk...I just...It's not like that," Gumball sniffled. "And what about you? Always assuming the worst of people? You don't even give them a chance before you push them away! I want to be closer to you, but there is thick wall around your heart that I can't break through, no matter how hard I try! You know that's why people don't like you Marshall. They try, but then you go and yell at them or whatever it is you do and that's why you're lonely!"

Dumbfounded, I stared at my red converse sneakers. How was I supposted to respond to that?

"The truth hurts huh?" He added, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Gumball...I..." I started, but a hand was thrust into my face before I could continue.

"You wanna' know why I've been late? I've been working on something for you and I lose track of time." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a necklace, and not just any plain old necklace. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, strung completely with perfectly sculpted extremely rare and tiny candy rocks. So rare in fact, I thought they didn't exist. He handed to me and glared at me through puffy round eyes. "Those rocks are so hard to carve the slightest mistake will shatter them. I wanted to give it to you on our anniversary, but take it now because I'm afraid there won't be one," he stated, turning around and walking away with shoulders back, the kind of walk only a prince could pull off.

"Gumball, wait!" No response.

I sighed, staring down at the masterfully crafted necklace in my hands. What did I just do? I don't even know why I got so angry in the first place. And did...did Gumball just break up with me? I looked back up to where an angry Prince Gumball was vanishing into the distance and concluded that was the case. I had to do something, but I couldn't think. My heart sunk and I could feel myself shaking and something wet on my cheeks? I was crying...I don't cry. I'm the son of a demon and a vampire; I don't cry. It was written in my blood...but still here I was, tears streaming down my face as I watched the only person I ever loved turn around a corner and disappear.

Gumball had hit a sore spot with me. I had never been able to really pour out my heart to anyone, but I really was trying. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough. A thought struck me. We had almost been together for a whole year, but not once had I told Prince Gumball that I loved him. Sure, he had said it to me several times, but every time I had clammed up and just said "me too". That wouldn't convince anyone I'm sure.

I rubbed my temples with my fingers, thinking this over. If I was going to get him back I would have to take some drastic measures. I had to get over whatever it was that was holding me back and say those three words to him.

I just had to, before it was too late and my most precious person was lost to me forever.

**A/N: Yes it's a little short sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the cieling for what seemed like hours, mind drawing a blank. I couldn't think of anything to say at all. Exhaling loudly, I sat up on my bed and shook my head. I hadn't left my house in a week since Gumball broke up with me. I couldn't face running into him when I wasn't ready. I wasn't even sure if he would even want to see me after that. I stared at my toes in defeat. I didn't know what to do. My heart was slowly breaking in two, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Well...there was one thing, but I don't even know it would work at this point. Oh I was driving myself insane with all this nonsese!

Sighing, I forced myself to get up off the bed and take a shower. Maybe the water would help me think. I stripped off all my clothes and jumped in, not bothering to even turn the heat up so I was taking an ice-cold shower. It was fine though. I deserved it for being such a stupid jerk.

I rinsed the soapy shampoo from my hair and looked up, my eyes closed. I could see the scene playing out in my mind perfectly; I find my way over to the palace, sneak into Gumball's room through his window. He comes into the room and finds me lingering by the window and frowns, wondering why I was there. I open my mouth to say something, but the sight of him all dressed up causes me to freeze. No words come to mind. He asks me why I'm there, and then proceeds to tell me he has a date that he needs to get ready for; he doesn't want to be late. I force a smile as my heart breaks completely. I tell him it's nothing and to have fun, then I float through the window knowing I'd lost my chance to ever be with him again.

I opened my eyes, feeling tears forming despite the cold water raining down on me from the shower-head. Of course that's what would happen if I went there. I rubbed the budding tears from my eyes before they spilled over. That scenerio had played through my head so many times this past week, but with slight variations. Worst-case scenerio at its best. I turned off the water and watched the droplets fall from my dark hair for a while before I got out of the tub to dry off.

I rubbed the towel over my thin grey body, then tied the towel around my waist and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I looked tired. If I wasn't already dead I would worry about my lack of sleep, but it still bothered me that I couldn't sleep. Out of frustration I punched the mirror, cracking it and leaving a red line across my knuckles. I didn't bother to do do anything about it. It would heal on its own soon.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of boxers, dark skinny jeans, and random black t-shirt and threw them on without really caring how it looked. I ran my brush through my hair and flipped my bangs to the side, then slipped on a pair of combat boots. I was ready to stop moping around my house and actually go do something. I was going to tell Gumball I love him, even it was too late.

I grabbed the necklace he made and fastened it around my neck. Despite how flashy it seemed at first, it looked really subtle against my dark clothes. I smiled, tucking the necklace under my shirt to keep it safe. Me heart thumped at the thought of what I was about to do, and I turned at looked at the mirror on the back of my closet door. I still looked dead tired...haha dead...but not awful.

"Okay Marshall. You can do this. All you have to say is I lo..." I paused, terrified to go on. Why couldn't I do this? "I lo..lo..." I sighed. If I couldn't say this to my own reflection, how was I going to say it to Gumball? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No. I was going to do when the time came. I took one last look in the mirror and tried to look as confident as I could, then raced out the door.

I floated as fast as I could to the palace in the Candy Kingdom, not wanting to think about what I was going to do. It was better not to think about it and freak myself out. When I got there I slipped in through the window, and just as I imagined it the room was empty. I leaned on the widow sill and looked around the room. It was very pink. A large pink bed sat to my right, complete with a draping canapy. The carpet was just a shade lighter, and very fuzzy. Stuffed animals of varying pastel colors were strewn about, and if I didn't know any better I would think this was a little girl's room, not an eighteen-year-old prince's. I looked at the bed, neatly made and pillows fluffed, and a bat stuffed animal sitting in stark contrast to all the pink.

I managed a smile at the sight of my present. It was early on in our relationship and I didn't know what he liked, so I just got him that out of frustration, and he didn't seem thrilled at first, but looking at that black stuffed animal on the bed made me realize that he did care. I knew that the whole time I guess; I just didn't think about it until now.

"Marshall?" A voice turned my attention to the door. "What are you doing here?" He was wearing that t-shirt I gave him before we started dating. It was a little big on him, so it looked almost as if he wasn't wearing any pants, but when he stepped forward I could tell he was in his boxers. My heart skipped a beat the sight of him, slightly relieved that my worst case scenerio was not playing out right now.

"Um...well I...I just wanted to...um..." I stumbled to find the words. Oh man this was not going well at all. Gumball walked up to me, looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Marshall. I should have told you, or made more of an effort to be on time." He said, averting his gaze and shifting from one foot to another. "And I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. "I love you. I don't want to break up."

I froze, not expecting him to apologize. "It's okay...I mean, well it's true. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

He shook his head. "No. It's my fault. You don't have to be sorry."

"No, it's mine. I was wrong to blow up like that."

"No, Marshall. It's _my_ fault."

"No. I'm to blame."

We looked each other in the eyes and laughed, Gumball throwing his arms aound me. I shut my eyes and hugged him back, loving the way his warm, pink body felt against my skin.

"I love you," I mumbled into his bubblegum hair.

He broke the hug, holding me arm's length and looking up at me. "What did you just say?"

I pulled his face close and looked him right in the eyes, all nervousess gone. "I said, I love you Prince Bubba Gumball of Oo." Wow, that was so easy to say. Too easy in fact. How could I not say it before. "I love you and nothing anybody does will ever change that."

"Oh Marshall," was all he said in response before slamming his lips against mine.

I kissed back, sealing our relationship with each other through a toungue dance. My heart pouded in my ears as we broke the kiss and I hugged him tight.

"I'll be yours forever, and I mean forever," I said, kissing his forehead.

"And I will be yours," he replied with a smile, and then buried his head in my chest, and I could actually feel the happiness radiating off of him.

It felt amazing.

**A/N: Blegh so much fluff. lol, next chapter is the last one! Be ready for a nice little suprise. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello dear," I whispered, breathing in the pink ear in front of me.

Startled, Gumball jumped and turned around, giving me a stern look of displeasure as I grinned. I was floating upside down, my hair hanging freely below me. It was getting pretty long, but Gumball liked it that way so I decided to let it grow out so I can have that half-shaved look again. I planted an upside-down kiss on his bubblegum flavored lips, resisting the urge to drink the red from his pretty pink face.

"Hi Marshall," he murmured into my mouth. He pulled back and smiled, a light blush covering his sweet cheeks. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary my prince," I replied, flipping over and setting myself on the ground. I took his hand; it was so warm a soft in mine. "I have something for you," I added. I sifted through my pockets and pulled out a small velvet box, handing it over to him.

He took it and opened it to reveal a ring.; a silver circle with a sparklng pink gem in the center, not too big but still a perfect size to be noticed but not flashy. I thought it was a perfect fit for him, and judging by his expression, I was right.

"Oh Marshall I love it!" He grinned from ear to ear and slipped the ring on his finger, giving me a peck on the cheek in the process.

"It's a promise ring," I said, stating the obvious. "I mean, since we've been together for a year now I kind of thought...since...um...well I guess it just means we're promising to be together or something." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Oh Glob that sounded dumb. I was getting better at expressing myself since Gumball was helping me, but it still wasn't perfect.

He chuckled. "Of course it is. I'll wear this all the time. I promise I'll be yours forever Marshall Lee, my vampire king," he said, looking into my eyes.

I smiled because I couldn't think of anything to say, lest I sound like a complete moro, and just brought him close and kissed him. Forever with Prince B. Gumball, the love of my life, sounded wonderful. I closed my eyes and pictured our future: we are married, Gumball sitting on the loveseat in his pink bedroom, a toddler resting his head on his lap as he reads the young boy to sleep. I am lounging on floor, having a staring contest with our older daughter. She is the spitting image of me; pale skin, black hair, but she has Gumball's bright blue eyes. I blink, sending the five-year-old into a fit of giggles as she proclaims herself the winner. Gumball is smiling and stroking the bubblegum pink hair or our son, who looks like a perfect mix of the both us. My husband looks and me his mouth starts moving.

"Marshall?" The voice came from outside my mind, snapping me back into reality.

"Hmm?"

"I _said_, I have something for you too...but it's not really something you can take with you."

I looked at him, blinking in confusion. "Okay? What is it then?" I asked.

A very flustered looking Prince Gumball shifted nervously from one foot to another, trying to find the right words. He tugged on the sleeve of his dark pink shirt and bit his lip, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. I had to admit, this timid look he was giving me was really alluring.

"Um...well...you know how a couple months ago when we um...almost did..._it_," he started, pausing in between words to gather his wits. "...and I...stopped you because I wasn't um...ready?" He looked at me expectantly. When I just nodded he continued. "Well...that's what I want to give you...tonight. I don't know if you want it or if it's a good gift or anything, but...well what I'm trying to say is my gift to you is me. All of me." His face was an even pinker shade of pink than I thought was even possible.

I took his hands in mine and smiled. "Nothing would make me happier than to show our love for each other...and that sounded really cheesy. But really though, it would be totes algebraic."

"Haha, you've been hanging out with Fionna too much," he teased, poking me in the chest.

"Eh, maybe," I shrugged. It was probably true seeing as I was picking up some of her slang. "Well, then...let's get out anniversary date started shall we?" I said, changing the subject.

"Onward!" Gumball shouted, pointing in a random direction. He had no idea what I had planned but I knew he would enjoy it all.

Laughing, we burst through the door to my house. We decided it would be the best place to go to unwind after our busy day. The palace was always crowded with candy people and there really wasn't any privacy. My house was hidden away in a nice little cave, a perfect place for a vampire like me.

"That was probably the best day I've ever had," Gumball said, flopping back onto my bed. He laid there staring at my ceiling for a moment before sitting up and looking at me with a baffled expression. "Well don't just stand there."

Chuckling, I kicked off my Converse and crawled on the bed, locking lips with the smaller boy and pushing him down on the bed in the process. His hands clasped behind my neck, keeping our tongues locked in battle for dominance. My hand crept up his shirt, causing Gumball to hesitate for moment, before relaxing back onto the bed. My fingers found there way to his nipple and played with it, earning a little whimper of pleasure from the boy beneath me. With our bodies pressed together I could feel the bulge in his pants against my own, forcing me to smirk.

I unbottoned his shirt and threw it off the bed, immediately followed by my own. All of his bare pink body, already lightly glistening with sweat, was exposed to me. I nibbled at his neck, careful not to bite down too hard, leaving a trail on kisses down his chest and stomach, Gumball squirming all the way down. Finally I reached his pants, slipped them and his boxes down and dropped them over the edge of the bed and looked at the throbbing member before me. It was bigger than I expected, to my suprise, and I bent my head down and took it in my mouth, teasing the tip. I swirled my tongue around his cock, causing him to buck up. Using my hand to push him back down, I sucked him off and lost my own pants in the process.

"Marshall I...I need...I need you," he panted, his face flushed.

"Alright, alright," I said, sticking three fingers into his mouth. "Just suck."

With a slightly baffled expression, he complied. After thouroghly wetting my fingers, I removed them from his mouth, spreading his legs apart.

"Now, this might hurt a bit, but I promise it will feel good," I cooed, nibbling his ear.

I inserted one finger into his hole, wiggling it around a bit and recieving very little reaction. Then I put a second finger in and pushed it deep in there, earning a stifled moan from pale pink lips. I thrust them in and out, adding the third finger without warning and Gumball tightened around them with an "ooh". I moved them around slowly, and removed them when I was sure he was sufficiently wet enough.

Panting and sweating, Gumball looked at me expenctantly as I positioned myself in front of his opening. I pushed my hard member inside of him, shifting my body a bit for the perfect angle. A little whimper from Gumball caused me to look up.

"You okay?" I asked, worried I might have hurt him somehow.

He nodded, gripping the sheets to brace himslef. Inside of my prince was warm and tight, and gently I pushed myself in and pulled out, letting him get used to the motion. When he started bucking his hips to my rythmn, I knew I could kick it up a notch. Gradually I went faster, thrusting in and out, pounding his hole until I hit that sweet spot that caused him moan louder and louder.

"Oh, Marshall! Ah,~" he let out, wrapping his arms around me and pushing himself farther on my cock. He kept calling my name with every hit of that spot.

My momentum kept building until I was panting and murmuring his name as well, and with one final thrust, I let myself explode deep inside of him as he released at the same time. I pulled out, letting the sticky sweet substance leak out, and immediately kissed my love on the lips before collapsing beside him. He curled up next to me, still out of breath, and laid his head on my chest. I stroked his hair as I tried to catch my breath.

"That was...wow," he managed to breath out.

"Yeah." My breath was just as ragged as his. "Best anniversary gift ever."

"Heh, now we're lovers," he said, putting his arm around me and tilting his head up to see my face.

"I guess we are."

"I love you, Marshall," he grinned.

"I love you too, Gumball," I replied.

Then I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, a perfect end to a perfect night.

**A/N: There you have it. This story is now complete. I might, just **_**might**_**, write a sequal. I don't know yet. If this fic generates enough interest or I just feel like writing some more I will let you know. Also, this is my very first lemon ever. Don't hate. I feel dirty. ;-;**

**A/N 2: ALSO there is now a sequel to Emotions! Go on my profile and look at Together for more Marshall/Gumball fluffy goodness!**


End file.
